


Soundless

by fvalconbridge



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi waits for Ritsuka to grow old enough to accept their relationship, he tries to break the deafening silence but there are some things his words cannot destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless

Soubi sighed, a soft smile gracing his lips as his breath fogged up the glass. One long slender hand he placed longingly there, it was cold to touch but he still spread his fingers trying to reach to what was hiding inside.  The night was dark and windy, and his coat did nothing to protect him from the bitterness. He tilted his head to the side watching longingly to what he never truly would have but to what he desired the most. The silence was threatening to him, he felt like he would suffocate in it sometimes. He wished he could break that silence with his words. It was maybe the one thing that his words could not defeat.

Ritsuka was an important part of his life, not just as his master but as so much more than he would ever be able to explain to the young man. Some things were so powerful that even something as vital as words could not express them. Sometimes actions were louder than words but these actions often scared Ritsuka. He would have to be slow.

He was never sure if Ritsuka knew he was there, watching as he slept. He never tired of it and was there religiously every night.  Some nights his love was restless, tossing and turning and he would sit up in shock, he would shout and cry and hold his phone to his chest.  The sound would not break through the glass; it was a barrier between them. Uninvited Soubi could not enter the boy’s bedroom. Some nights after these dreams it would seem as if he was staring straight at him, staring right back through that glass. He must have thought he was dreaming because he would soon let his eyes flutter closed and fall back into slumber.

He was beautiful and Soubi was addicted to everything about the child. Patience was something that he possessed, but sometimes he was unsure what he was waiting for. But he waited; night by night he watched him grow and he would wait until he was old enough, old enough not only to be loved but to love in return.

Then it was in the spring he knew, Soubi’s twenty fourth birthday has passed and Ritsuka was due a birthday too. He was sleeping peacefully. Soubi was sat on his balcony sketching soundlessly; he watched sadly as his love shot up in bed and clutched his phone to his chest. He lay his pencil and paper on the floor and stood up placing his hands longingly back against the glass. His throat ached and his eyes burned as he watched the anguish and pain in his loves expression.

Ritsuka clutched his phone to his chest and laid back down, seemingly silent and calm. He turned and stared sleepily at the glass and a part of Soubi was pleading for him to acknowledge that he was standing there. He was longing for something, to comfort, to hold and to protect.

It was then that Ritsuka climbed out of bed and opened the balcony door.

“Are you coming in, you baka?” He walked away and flopped back on his bed. “Creepy old men stalking me, watching me sleep, wierdo’s...” He trailed off sleepily, muttering to himself. Soubi hovered in the doorway and almost jumped when Ritsuka raised his voice. “Are you getting in or what then? I have school in the morning and you’re letting all the heat out,”

Soubi closed the door as instructed and removed his coat and shoes. He stepped forwards nervously, “ I love you, Ri-”

“Soubi, just get in bed.”

As he lay down comfortably, Soubi didn’t mind the silence so much anymore. It was Ritsuka’s words that had broken this spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
